1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to locking mechanisms for doors. More particularly the present invention relates to a locking device adaptable to door hinges which maintain a door in a closed position until the device is removed.
2. General Background
Hinged doors, whether providing ingress and egress between rooms are between the interior and exterior of a building are most often equipped with a lock, which is usually a latch of dead bolt on the door face which engages the edge of the distal edge of the door into the door jam. This is for the most part a universal way of locking doors in the closed orientation.
One shortcoming of such a lock is that the locking device, for the most part, is only as strong as the door jam into which it engages. That is, particularly with exterior doors, if a burglar wishes to enter a locked premises, oftentimes the burglar will place such force between the door and the jam, that the jam with give way, and the lock, of course, is no longer engaged. Because of this prevalent shortcoming, there is a need to provide a lock for a door which will not be necessarily dependent upon the strength of the jam into which the door is closed. Or, there is a need for a secondary locking device which may supplement the usual dead bolt or other standard door lock.